Firenze
Firenze was a centaur, part of the Forbidden Forest Centaur colony, and one of two Divination teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1996 to 1998. He once lived with his herd in the Forbidden Forest, on the borders of Hogwarts in Scotland. In 1992, Firenze came across Harry Potter in the forest and saved him from Lord Voldemort, frightening him away and carrying Harry on his back to safety. Despite his heroics, his herd saw this as a dishonourable act, as they considered themselves too great to be ridden by humans. About four years later, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, hired Firenze to teach Divination in Sybill Trelawney's stead, after she was sacked by Dolores Umbridge. But once again, his herd attacked and banished him, and would have killed him were it not for the intervention of Rubeus Hagrid. By the next school year, Trelawney was reinstated as Divination Professor, but because of Firenze's situation with his herd, Dumbledore allowed them both to continue teaching, though Trelawney was uncomfortable with sharing her classes with a centaur. He also took part in the Battle of Hogwarts, where he was injured, and returned to his herd afterwards, who realised that his pro-human leanings were not shameful. Biography 1997-1998 school year and Battle of Hogwarts :"The House tables were gone and the Great Hall was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated upon the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. Firenze was amongst the injured; his flank poured blood and he shook where he lay, unable to stand." :—Description. Firenze continued teaching at Hogwarts School during Severus Snape's tenure as Headmaster, and the Death Eaters' control over Wizarding Britain. In the evening of 1 May, 1998, Firenze stood with the remaining teachers and members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived to fight after Snape's ousting, as Minerva McGonagall talked to students about how the underage among them and those who were not willing to fight were going to be evacuated before the start of the battle that would soon ensue, as Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were going to start their attack at midnight. Firenze stayed to fight, and was seriously injured on his flank which poured copious ammounts of blood. He was laid on the raised platform at the Great Hall during the hour-long fighting interregnum, and was shaking and unable to stand by himself. Given his state, it is most likely Firenze did not partake in the second half of the Battle. It is likely, however, that Firenze witnessed the duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort in the Great Hall and Voldemort's final defeat. A celebration feast was later held, but teachers, parents and students were all jumbled up. Firenze, however, lay recovering in a corner after having received treatment by Madam Pomfrey. Later life After the Battle, Firenze was welcomed back into his herd, when they were forced to acknowledge that Firenze's pro-human leanings were not shameful, but honourable. 2017 Soon he was accepted back into the colony of centaurs of the Forbidden Forest, Firenze took the head of a band of centaurs that "patrol" the forest and study the different movements of the stars. In 2017, Firenze was present during the Acromantula's attack against Albus, Scorpius and Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. Firenze was to cast an unerring arrow on the spider that attacked Scorpius. After Firenze led Albus to the castle hogarts to warn him about the state of Malcolm Baddock was. Category:Centaurs Category:Firenze's band Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Seers Category:Males Category:Order of the Phoenix Allies